


A Nose For Discipline

by oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ass Play, Dominant Armitage Hux, Ficlet, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, NSFW Art, Predicament Bondage, Sexual Fantasy, Submissive Kylo Ren, inappropriate use of a nose, rimming adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: “I’ve seen so many noses over the years,” Hux said after a long moment. “Some were proud and some were sensible and some were quite sharp. Some were bulbous and some were delightfully small and chiseled. But the minute I locked eyes on your pompous nose I knew it needed to be kept in check.”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69
Collections: Kylux Stuck Inside Week 2020





	A Nose For Discipline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsar_saltans_swan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsar_saltans_swan/gifts).



> [tsar_saltans_swan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsar_saltans_swan) provided this amazing prompt AND this amazing art!!  
> 

“Should we begin?”

Hux glanced up, looking almost shy. Like a man who barely dared to hope his fantasy would finally be fulfilled. Kylo intended to show him that his trust was not misplaced. Hux’s obsession had caught fire in his own imagination and Kylo Ren never did anything by halves.

“Right, Hux answered, lying down on his stomach on the bed, ass wiggling a little in clear invitation. “You had better get to it.”

Kylo grinned at the command and crawled up over him before nosing Hux’s crevice like a _massiff_ in heat. The point of his nose touched the red-gold ring of peach fuzz around his entrance and he inhaled the faint musk. Even showering couldn’t completely eliminate Hux’s sweet natural scent and Kylo nuzzled deeply, enraptured by it.

“If that big nose isn’t careful it might end up stuck,” Hux said, lifting a leg and playfully pushing his heel against the back of Kylo’s head. On cue Kylo thrust in, using the force to relax Hux’s muscles and push his nose in until it couldn’t go further. Hux let out a soft cry and clenched so tightly that for a moment Kylo did worry he’d gone too far. But that grasping hole sucked him right into place, stretched so pleasantly around the end of his nose. He felt the tingling of the force where it created a magnetic pull between them.

“Ren?” Hux called, tentative.

“Mmmmph…” his mouth worked against Hux’s balls as he struggled to make himself understood. No good. He slowly licked the sensitive skin there as he sent Hux a wordless affirmation through their bond, assurance that he was just fine. His breath tickled Hux, who responded by squirming and wiggling his thighs.

“Just as I told you,” Hux said with a hint of triumph in his voice, “you’re trapped there now, aren’t you. My, how you deserve it. That big foolish nose is always asking for trouble.”

Kylo shifted his hips, rubbing his erection against the sheets at Hux’s words. He loved being teased this way. He tested the force binding, pulling his head back a little and to his satisfaction Hux moaned as the pressure increased in that tight spot. Every movement was like a plug being turned and tugged on-- his nose had become a toy for Hux’s pleasure.

“Now that you’re in no position to complain I can finally get some work done.” Kylo felt the bed shift as Hux reached for his datapad. He tried to shake his head in a futile attempt to dislodge but Hux only let out a sharp laugh and reached back to push Kylo’s face in further. How long he lay there, breathing Hux’s scent, nose wedged in an unforgiving little nook and squeezed relentlessly as Kylo rocked against the bed he couldn’t say. Hux acted as though he were not there at all except when he put a hand back or lifted a foot to push him back to task. Kylo mouthed at any bit of flesh he could reach in the compromised position.

“I might have a nap,” Hux said finally, “It’s tiring, keeping your ridiculous nose in place.” Kylo smiled to himself. So Hux wanted to pretend he’d done it all on his own and that was part of the fantasy. Kylo offered another muffled cry.

“I’ve seen so many noses over the years,” Hux said after a long moment. “Some were proud and some were sensible and some were quite sharp. Some were bulbous and some were delightfully small and chiseled. But the minute I locked eyes on your pompous nose I knew it needed to be kept in check.” 

A cruel little squeeze followed his words. Kylo panted, his erection painful.

“I imagined a garment sewn specially for the purpose,” Kylo could hear the grin in Hux’s voice now. “A fine pair of silk underthings with a pair of woven ties in the back at the right length so I could tie them behind the back of your head and keep your disobedient nose between my cheeks no matter how you protested. I imagined walking across my quarters while you struggled to keep up on your knees, grateful for the heat of my buttocks and it’s firm grip.”

Inhibition fled him as Kylo rocked against the mattress, grunting shamelessly into Hux’s ass. When Hux’s heel came down again to ever so tenderly press against the back of Kylo’s head he lost control, spilling into the sheets as he humped them and crying out with the force of his orgasm.

It was a long moment before he could move and when he did he found the force bond had broken. He lifted his nose and pressed it back down again to nuzzle behind Hux's balls and against the curve of his cheeks.

After a moment Hux rolled aside and tugged Kylo up to snuggle around him.

“Was that as nice for you as it was for me?” Kylo mumbled against Hux’s hair.

“Absolutely exquisite,” Hux whispered, reaching down to touch his own erection. 

_Let me._

After all, he’d never done anything by halves.


End file.
